


A nice Valentine’s gift

by Okuyasu_is_life



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkwardness, Being Walked In On, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dorks in Love, Embarrassment, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay, Gift Giving, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Painting, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okuyasu_is_life/pseuds/Okuyasu_is_life
Relationships: Chad & Lugh (Fire Emblem), Chad/Lugh (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	A nice Valentine’s gift

“Chad”

”what?” He said holding Lugh tighter in their cuddle.

”it’s morning, you gotta make the kids breakfast”

”they can starve”

”seriously?”

”I'm somewhat joking”

”chad” Lugh said in a more serious tone. Chad just started laughing.

“I’m getting up” chad said as he rolled out of bed. He put on some clothes and made his way to the kitchen.

”you’re finally up”

”morning Raigh”

”what took you so long? Messing around with my brother huh?”

”no! I just overslept”

”mhmm... I’m starving and so are the kids”

”I’m on it already”. Raigh’s attention turned towards the stairs as Lugh walked down.

”morning everyone”

“Morning” the kids said in unison.

”I have an activity for you guys”

“What is it!?” A kid yelled.

”it’s Valentine’s Day so you can make cards and give them to whoever you want”

“Sounds boring” Raigh said.

“It’ll be fun, promise. Raigh will take you guys out today”

”what? Who said that?”

”please?” Lugh mouthed to Raigh.

”no” Lugh pulled Raigh to the side.

”I have a surprise for chad today, I need everyone out the house”

”what’s the surprise?”

”i... I can’t tell you”

”then I’m not doing it”

”c’mon! It’s important”

”I don’t care about you and your relationship”

”fine! I’ll tell you” Lugh leaned in and whispered in his ear. Raigh turned red and looked away.

”Lugh!”

”you wanted to know”

”fine I’ll take them out!” Raigh walked away.

”woah, Raigh, you good?”

”im fine!”

”ok....” he decided to mind his business.

”here you are, come make your plates” chad said taking off his apron. He sat at the end of the table and watched the kids eat.

”you aren’t eating?” Lugh asked

“I’ll wait till they’re done”

”there’s plenty”

”they can have as much as they want, I’ll just eat whatever is left”

There was no point in arguing with chad, he just sat next to him and ate. After everyone finished, Raigh took the kids out.

”we’ll be back”

”make sure to get some paper while you’re out”

”yeah yeah...” he closed the door.

”alright, imma go to my work room”

”you’re gonna paint?”

”yeah... I had some ideas lately and I wanna paint them before I forget”

“Can I watch?”

”I don’t care” Lugh followed him to his room and sat in a chair in the back. Chad put on his apron and grabbed a pain brush with some different colored paint.

Lugh just watched as chad painted. It was oddly satisfying to watch him. He then remember his surprise for chad. He had to wait till he was done. An hour past and chad sat his things down.

”I got a good amount of it done, imma take a quick break” Lugh stood up and grabbed his hand.

”what is it?”

”umm... since it’s Valentine’s Day and all... I had a little surprise for you”

”oh cool”

”um... it might be weird but...”

”but what?”

”I wanna... do something nice for you”

”I’m not following”

Lugh leaned in and gave chad a kiss. He had to stand on his toes to reach him.

”wow thanks! Was that the surprise? It’s not much of a surprise if we’ve done that before”

“No... I uh... I have to set the mood”

”set the mood?”

“this is harder than I thought”

”just tell me, I won’t judge you or anything”

”I want to please you!”

”please...me?”

”I want to make you feel good”

“Feel good?”

“Just let me do it” Lugh fell to his knees and started to unbutton his pants.

”l-Lugh!?”

”i promise this will be good”

”what are you doing!?”

”trust me...” Lugh pulled down his pants. He had to admit he was surprised to see what he was seeing.

”wh-why are you staring like that?”

“it’s just... it’s bigger than I expected”

”oh... thank you?” Lugh wrapped his hand around him and gave a few experimental jerks. It didn’t take long for chad to grow hard.

”Lugh... you don’t hafta do this...”

”I want to...” lugh hesitantly licked the side of him. His cock twitched with excitement. Chad bit his lip and gripped onto his shirt.

”sh-shit....”

lugh continued, he licked the base up to the tip. He could feel chad tremble with pleasure.

”gods....” his precum dropped onto the floor, Lugh was happy he was enjoying it, he was enjoying it himself.

Lugh put the tip in his mouth and inched his way done, chad let out a deep moan as he threw a hand over his face.

”feels.... too good” he whispered. Lugh tried his best to fit all of him but couldn’t. He started to bob his head. Chad ran his fingers through his green hair.

”I can’t take this....” he gripped onto his hair and pushed him further down. Lugh gagged and pulled off. He started coughing and wiping off the saliva.

”I’m gonna... crap!” Lugh wasn’t sure what to do so he wrapped his lips around him again.

”fuck! Lugh.... that’s too good... I’m cumming!” Chad held his head in place as he came into his mouth. Chad screwed his eyes shut as he grit his teeth. Lugh pulled off of him and looked up at chad, he was a mess, his face was all red and he was breathing hard.

”sorry for uh.... finishing in your mouth..”

“Hmm”

”wait is it still in there? Here spit it o—“ as chad held out a cup he heard a gulp.

”did you swallow it!?”

”I panicked!”

”good god....”

”so... did you like it?”

”it was soooo good.... I’ve never experienced something like that before...”

”I’m glad”

”where did you get the idea to do this?”

”ive always wanted to do this but never found a good time, I thought Valentine’s Day would be a perfect day to do it”

”you wanted to do this with me for a while?”

”yeah”

”you should’ve said something sooner, I would’ve totally said yes”

”I was nervous.... we’ve never done stuff like this. We haven’t even seen each other naked until now”

”well... I love you Lugh, you don’t have to be nervous around me or anything”

”I love you too... we should probably clean up before they get back”

”yeah, there’s still a bit on your face” he grabbed a nearby towel and handed it to him.

”I’m.... phew...” chad collapsed on the chair and held a hand over his face.

”you good?”

”im drained.... and sleepy”

”we could sleep together!”

”im always up for some cuddle time”. Chad put his pants back on and went to their room. He laid in bed and called Lugh over. He crawled into his arms as chad held him tight.

”y’know.... I wouldn’t mind if you did that more often”

“Pervert....” he mumbled

”hey! You wanted to!”

”im just joking.... but of course, anything for you”

”and maybe I can do it to you if you want... can’t leave you out”

”I’d.... like that...” Lugh said burying his face in chad’s chest.

”hey Lugh, look at me for a sec”

he lifted his face up and was surprised with a kiss. It was passionate, Lugh wasn’t prepared for it but soon quickly melted in his arms. Chad sat up and moved Lugh into his lap.

”mr. chad! Mr. Lu— ewwwww! They’re kissing!”

”hey brat! Get the hell out of here!” Chad yelled. Lugh was bright red as he gathered himself. Raigh walked into the doorway and leaned against the wall.

”you two are disgusting”

”shut up! We weren’t doing anything”

”you traumatized the poor kid” Raigh said laughing.

”whatever! You ok Lugh?”

”i think I’ll just hide here forever”

”well I got the supplies you need so go help them make cards”

”can’t you do it?”

”I could but.... I don’t want to” Raigh said walking out.

”this is gonna be awkward”

”they’re bound to find out anyways” chad said trying to comfort him.

”yeah...”

”I’ll go out with you, you won’t be the only embarrassed one”

”thanks, this is why I love you”

”back at you”


End file.
